


Words like violence break the silence, come crashing in.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Everyone knows except Kirk, James asks Spock to go out, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si, era tutta colpa di Spock. <br/>Doveva essere per forza colpa di Spock. Era sempre colpa del vulcaniano se Jim finiva per fare qualcosa di idiota!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words like violence break the silence, come crashing in.

**Fandom** : Star Trek, _**movie'verse.**_  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : James Kirk, Spock, Kirk/Spock, Uhura Nyota, Leonard Bones McCoy.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 1.  
 **Genere** : Comico, sentimentale, generale.  
 **Warning** : _**AOS!Spirk**_ _, momento a caso._  
 **Summary** : Qualsiasi cosa Kirk faccia di stupido..beh, è sempre colpa di Spock.  
 **Note** : Woah, ho ripescato questa cosa nonsense dal quaderno di fisica..aaah, che bei momenti!  
Il titolo è presente nel banner, è la prima strofa di "Enjoy the silence" – Depeche Mode.

 **Dedica** : Randomly a tutte le fan Spirk.  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla. UFFA.  
  
 

 

  
  
 

 

Si, era tutta colpa di Spock.

Doveva essere per forza colpa di Spock. Era _sempre_ colpa del vulcaniano se Jim finiva per fare qualcosa di idiota! Tipo quando l'aveva salvato dal vulcano su quel pianeta di classe M e poi lui aveva fatto rapporto, facendogli perdere l'Enterprise.  
Il fatto era che il suo primo ufficiale non la smetteva un attimo di blaterare: sul serio, Spock sembrava divertirsi solo quando aveva occasione di criticare e criticare ogni sua scelta, facendolo letteralmente impazzire.  
"..è stata una scelta avventata..." stava dicendo quello, in una lunga, ininterrotta nenia.  
"...Spock.." tentò di richiamarlo lui, ma l'altro era diventato inspiegabilmente sordo, e Kirk avrebbe potuto pensare facilmente che fosse davvero così se non fosse stato per un piccolo dettaglio: i vulcaniani avevano un udito molto più sviluppato di quello umano.  
"..ci sono stati danni che avremmo potuto evitare..."  
"..Spock!.." lo richiamò ancora Jim, esasperato; l'altro continuò ad ignorarlo.  
"..e dovremmo fare rapporto e _blablabla.._ " e Jim si era ritrovato a gemere per la frustrazione di essere inascoltato e aveva cercato l' aiuto al suo migliore amico, Bones, con lo sguardo, ma quello si era limitato a scuotere la testa.  
"..Capitano.." e poi Spock si era fermato e lui si era voltato di scatto, un sospiro a metà fra gemito e irritazione. Gliel'avrebbe detto, oh sì!  
" _Sei un tormento, signor Spock_." era quello che avrebbe dovuto dirgli.  
"Usciamo insieme." Era quello che gli aveva detto.  
Il breve silenzio che era stato una benedizione, divenne all'improvviso inquietante e teso. In un primo momento Kirk non riuscì a capire perchè tutti sembrassero congelati sul posto; non capiva perchè Bones sembrava sbalordito, Uhura impaziente e Spock palesemente perplesso.  
Che aveva detto?  
 _Oh._  
"Cioè..!" aveva esclamato subito, sbiancando "intendo dire...andiamo tutti a bere qualcosa e..e..." ma non sapeva come continuare.

James Tiberius Kirk era un fiero Capitano della Flotta Stellare, e dell'unico amore della sua vita: L'Enterprise. Non conosceva situazioni senza uscita, e sapeva giostrare sempre a proprio favore determinate situazioni con un'arguzia tale da escogitare un piano, per correre ai ripari durante situazioni di emergenza, in meno di tre secondi. Mai la parola gli era venuta meno. Mai.. prima di allora.

Il suo patetico tentativo di salvare la faccia era sembrato debolissimo anche a lui.  
" _Okay, nuovo piano_ " si disse, pensando rapidamente.  
Rise.  
"Può sembrare ambiguo, vero?" rise ancora, guardando ovunque, senza incrociare gli sguardi di nessuno "intendevo dire: usciamo tutti insieme, andiamo a rilassarci! Anche tu Spock...eh? Tu con Uhura, eh? Io con... _Bones_." il nome gli venne fuori quasi come una supplica.  
Leonard McCoy, ufficiale medico e suo migliore amico, era la sua ancora di salvezza in quella situazione disperata. Ma Jim era destinato ad affogare.  
 _"Maledetto bastardo"_ aveva pensato quando quello, ghignando appena, aveva mantenuto l'espressione neutra di tutti gli altri.  
 _"Giuro che lo abbandono su Deltha Vega alla prima occasione. Senza equipaggiamento!"_ minacciò nella sua mente, conscio che non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Qualcuno alle sue spalle rilasciò un sospiro carico d'esperazione, Jim si voltò ancora verso Spock per ritrovarsi a fissare lo sguardo umano, del Vulcaniano.  
A cos'era dovuta quell'esasperazione? Perchè, si chiese guardandosi intorno, tutti sembravano divertiti, adesso? Quale passaggio si era perso?  
Poila sua attenzione era stata attratta nuovamente dalla voce seria di Spock.  
"D'accordo, Jim."

Questa volta fu il turno di Jim di spalancare la bocca, ricordando vagamento un pesce fuor d'acqua.  
Spock, l'impenitente primo ufficiale, aveva accettato di uscire con lu— _loro_.

Aveva accettato.  
Oddio, era finito in un universo parallelo senza rendersene conto?  
"Oh." ribattè semplicemente, l'espressione vuota "d'accordo. Allora voi...?" aveva chiesto al resto della sua _famiglia_.  
"Oh no, io passo." aveva ribattutto subito Bones, fingendosi dispiaciuto; Uhura aveva semplicemente scosso la testa, seguita da Sulu e Checov.  
Jim avrebbe voluto che in plancia fosse presente anche Scott. Lui avrebbe accettato, di sicuro.  
"Oh, e va bene!" aveva sbottato alla fine, riprendendo pian piano la sua compostezza "Sulu facciamo rotta verso la Terra, così potranno fare le appropriate riparazioni all'Enterprise."  
"Sissignore" e poi tutti erano tornati alle loro postazioni. Tutti tranne Spock, ancora in piedi, accanto alla poltrona.  
Jim sussultò quando la sua mano si posò delicatamente sulla sua spalla.  
"Per inciso, Capitano.." aveva detto "..sa bene che io e il tenente Uhura non siamo più in una relazione da tanto."  
Jim strabuzzò gli occhi, poi accennò ad un breve sorriso mentre osservava Spock dirigersi alla sua postazione.  
"Oh, per l'amor di Giove: sono fottuto."


End file.
